the_jokers_cove_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply "The Idol") is perhaps the biggest twist to ever occur in Jokers Cove ORG history. Its purpose is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. The Hidden Immunity Idol made its debut in Survivor: French Polynesia. It is not to be confused with the Tribal Immunity Idol or Individual Immunity Necklace, as the Hidden Immunity Idol is not available at challenges. However, clues to the whereabouts of the idol are often either given to the survivors at the start of a season. Overview Despite its potential to make its owner survive longer in the game, it can only be used once (where the idol will be either re-hidden or discarded after its use). With this, owners should be careful about divulging information about possessing one and/or when to use it, because a player can still be eliminated with the idol, thus going home bringing his/her idol with him (dubbed as "flushing"). Another limitation is that, the idol is only valid until a given deadline (usually Until Day 36). A player may hold more than one idol (if available). Appearance Survivor: French Polynesia In Survivor: French Polynesia there was a regular hidden immunity idol hidden at each camp (Fatu, Temetiu, Tekao, and Uga Buluga) however as the idols pre-merge (at Fatu, Temetiu and Tekao) camps were too hard to find an additional idol was placed in the Uga Buluga camp post-merge, but functioned the same as other idols. At the Outcasts camp, a special idol called the Outcasts Idol was hidden, but never found. All idols were found by solving combinations of Survivor Seasons. Survivor: Malaysia In Survivor: Malaysia the Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden on Exile Island. In order to find the idol castaways are given a picture of Exile Island and must find the idol and circle the idol with a paint tool. Each time the castaway will receive a clue to help them find the Idol. You will get one chance to find the idol each time you are on Exile. Survivor: New Zealand In Survivor: New Zealand the Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden on Exile Island. A new clue was given each time someone was sent to Exile. The idol was hidden in a picture of Exile Island, and must be circled with a paint tool. You get one guess each time you are sent to Exile. Survivor: Cape Verde In Survivor: Cape Verde there was four idols hidden. They were each hidden in a triangular 66 spot graphic. Clues These clues may be a cryptic message similar to Tree Mail, or advice as to how to find the idol. Over the years, the clues for the Hidden Immunity Idol have varying ways of how they were given to contestants: *In Survivor: French Polynesia a long chain of seasons were listed and players had to guess the order. As the pre-merge idol was too hard to find, a new idol was hidden post merge. *In Survivor: Malaysia and Survivor: New Zealand a clue was given each time a castaway was sent to Exile Island. *In Survivor: Cape Verde the Idol was hidden at camp. The winner of the Redemption Island duel gives out clues publicly. Strategy Several strategies were developed by contestants that has something to do with the Hidden Immunity Idol. Here is a non-exhaustive list of how the idol was used over the series: * Making the holder believe that they will not be voted out, but then blindsiding them * Splitting votes to defuse any power gained by playing the idol * Passing idols to another player to save them * Potentially removing the possibility of a tie vote * Feigning possession of an idol * A player not possessing an idol taunting another player who has one to surrender or use the object, inducing indecision at the side of the owner * Handing out multiple idols to shield more potential targets There have been several instances that a person that is caught looking for the idol has become an immediate target, so it is crucial that searchers must be undetected when looking for it. If a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, the user would be immune for the Purple Rock tiebreaker. If all players who received votes use idols, and all votes are voided, a revote would happen, but the users would be immune for that round of voting. List of people who have owned a Hidden Immunity Idol Survivor French Polynesia *Stephane (Used to protect himself on the Day 34 tribal council. Caused Noah to be eliminated) *Perry (Used to protect himself on the Day 36 tribal council, the last time it could be played: negated minority votes) Survivor: Malaysia *None. The idol was hidden but never found. Survivor: New Zealand *Noah (Used to protect himself at the Day 24 Tribal Council. Caused Szymon to be eliminated) Survivor: Cape Verde TBD Fake Idols Max told Anthony he was in possession of an idol. This was to make Anthony trust him more. If Max was in danger of getting voted-off he would've given the fake idol to the Anthony in exchange for safety at tribal council. Contestants Voted Out Due to an Idol Being Played *Noah on Day 34 of Survivor: French Polynesia. The idol was played by Stephane *Szymon on Day 24 of Survivor: New Zealand The idol was played by Noah Gallery HII.png|Survivor: French Polynesia Hidden Immunity Idol Malaysia HII.png|Survivor: Malaysia Hidden Immunity Idol NZ HII.png|Survivor: New Zealand Hidden Immunity Idol Cape_Verde_HII.png|Survivor: Cape Verde Hidden Immunity Idol Other Idols In Survivor: French Polynesia the Outcasts Idol was in play, however never found.